User blog:A, Mori/Battle Base Information
An updated rendition of ZoshiX's Character Attacks blog. Attack Types * Damage-only type. No special effects. * May knock over the opponent. Is effective against airborne enemies. * May get the opponent wet. * May unbalance the opponent. * May burn the opponent. * May shock/stun the opponent. * May freeze the opponent. * May cause the opponent to suffer from growth. * May stagger the opponent. * May cause the opponent to bleed. * May poison the opponent. * May cleanse opponent; may heal, bless, or revive allies. * May curse, doom, or scare the opponent; may revive allies. * May unbalance or impair opponents; may boost allies. * May slow opponents; may quicken allies. * May cleanse or impair opponents; may revive, heal, bless, or boost allies. * May curse, doom, scare, or impair opponents; may curse/doom and boost allies. Status Ailments *Knock Over- Knocks over the opponent to give the person who dealt the attack a second turn. *Wet- Makes the opponent wet, which cancels out the burn ailment and also boosts susceptibility to Thunder, Ice, and Forest type attacks. *Unbalance- Lowers accuracy and slightly lowers speed. *Burn- Deals fire damage each turn for X turns. Is more powerful when used on the growth ailment, and is less powerful when used on the wet ailment. Can be cured by it being waited out, being cured, or when the wet ailment is used. *Shock/Stun- Immobilizes the opponent for X turns. Is less powerful when used on the growth ailment, and is more powerful when used on the wet ailment. *Freeze- Immobilized the opponent for X turns. May be waited out, but can also be unfrozen by taking damage. *Growth- Covers the opponent in plants that deal forest damage for X turns. Lowers speed and slightly lowers accuracy. Increases susceptibility to fire elementals and ailments, but lowers susceptibility to thunder elementals and ailments. *Stagger- The stagger ailment will cause the next attack that the opponent receives to be a critical hit. *Cut- Causes the opponent to bleed, which deals damage each turn for X turns. Heightens susceptibility to poison, thunder, ice, and forest ailments, but lowers susceptibility to water and fire ailments. *Poison- Poisons the opponent to deal poison damage to them at X power until the battle ends of the ailment is cured. *Drain- Will drain the opponents' health and give a fraction of it to the person who caused the drain ailment. *Autolife- Will automatically revive the user with 2/3 health if they die within X turns. *Morale- Will let the user survive a powerful attack with 1 health if their health was above half when the attack was received. *Cleanse- Removes positive status effects that opponents have on themselves. *Bless- Will heal the user at the end of the turn for X turns. *Scare- Lowers random status abilities. *Doom- Will kill the doomed opponent within X turns if not cured. *Slow *Syphon- Makes the enemy unable to use magic-based attacks for X turns. Category:Blog posts